TenTen's Lament
by VenomSnowStorm
Summary: I'm by myself. Everyone hates me. I am a failure. I am weak. Watch TenTen's bitter journey retold as a mangled mess of depression and hate. A journey of petty resentment and hope? TenTen and Hinata centered.  Warning! Angst and Yuri
1. Realism

**TentTens Lament.**

**New Story. (claps hands poshly)**

**I will try to make this storry multi-chapter but we will see how it goes. **

**This Fic is mostly TenTen centred but will have quite a bit of Hinata in it also. **

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Warning! Major angst and Yuri**

I watched them.

I watched each of them surpass me.

I saw them attain great powers and unbelievable power.

I just played with my weapons.

At the start I was one of the stronger ones. But the weakest one in Team Gai. Then the Chunin Exams happened and I me and my team made it to the fights. I lost in the first round to that…...that hag! She cut me in more then one way. Those wind currents cut my body and inflicted physical pain, but that really was the painless part. The painful part was to see the disappointment in each of my companion's eyes.

To see them all pitying me, _pitying my existence_.

The first step to fixing the pain was to go home and find _it._ The one comforting factor in my life. The kunai of bliss. The tool I used to practice with, and to bring the _other _cuts to my life. The first cut was painful; the second one was too, but the third one… The third one felt better.

Much better.

But I was in pain.

_Savoring was the key_.

I put the kunai in my equipment bag and lay in bed, looking forward to the future.

But I hated it.

Watching Neji getting defeated by that…that stupid runt Naruto.

I couldn't take it.

More disappointment.

"_My defeat was your fault TenTen, Neji all but shouted at me". "You always trained with me, but you were weak!" "You disgust me!"_

I embraced the cold steel running down my arm as I once again embraced the sharp pain that entered my already broken soul. I never really had a good life before the exam either. Not like anyone asked about it, though. None of them ever really cared. They were all in their candy high world, thinking of there great power and Jutsus.

_Idiots, all of them._

They have no idea what real pain is like.

_Yet._

They didn't know my parents were dead and that I lived in a cheap, dirty apartment by myself.

_All alone_.

Then I thought I had made some friends. _Neji, Lee, Gai Sensei._

I was wrong.

So wrong.

They never loved me or thought of me as a friend. They just thought that I was dead weight.

_Useless_.

Now I'm glad Neji lost and Lee nearly died.

_So close_.

I secretly giggled every time they shed a tear or gave up to despair. I loved it.

_Too much_.

I was glad when that Emo kid was taken to Orochimaru. It was for the better in my opinion.

_Hated them all._

I waited. I waited and watched Lee's feeble attempts to reclaim his life. I waited for the news I wanted to hear. I wanted the rescue squad to die. Choji, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, _Neji._ I smiled in glee as Lee fell over once more.

At night I was so happy for the future that I didn't even cut myself.

_For once_.

Then it started again. When they all came back hurt, but alive I was devastated. Why couldn't they have died? Why couldn't they let me have a little happiness in my life.

I cried as I cut myself that night.

The scars started to become more noticeable now. They were larger. Deeper. Bloodier.

But no one noticed.

If they did they batted a blind-eye. I was just the little girl who played with weapons.

_The little girl who was nothing_.

Life went on. But I didn't get better. I went on some missions and saved a few people.

_Would they save me?_

I went on missions with frien….NO, haters. Because that's what they were. They hated me. I knew it. I could tell that the despised me.

_But what did I do to them?_

I always put a mask on when other were around. I was always, cheerful, happy, _depressed._ I knew it showed, but no one cared. No one gave a damn about _me_.

I lost weight.

Bags started to protrude under my eyes. And the cutting, the sweet sensation continued. But now I needed it even more.

And for two years life continued. And in that time more than two tears were shed. At least the runt left. But there were others to. I remember that day that Ino said I was an anorexic bitch. The day Sakura called me a depressed little whore.

_Maybe I was._

I remember the guys calling me sickening and a slut.

_But why?_

What did I do to them?

Then after two years of screaming, missions, crying and the cutting (_always the cutting)_** He **came back. I always hated him.

_Naruto._

Always the confident little rascal. Always happy. _Never depressed._ Or so I thought.

The akatsuki showed up.

They imprisoned Team Gai in a sphere of clear water.

It masked my tears.

I always hated water, but it definitely had its uses. But then I started to drown. I started losing my breath. If it hadn't been for Neji I would have drowned. For a second I was glad he existed.

_For a second._

I saw Naruto around more often.

I resented him.

Despised him.

He was so strong. I was so weak. He had learned so many Jutsus. I had learned pain and suffering. But then I started to despise myself. Despising myself for letting myself get weak. Why hadn't I trained more?

I was too weak now to start.

_So weak_.

I watched them all get stronger. Even Ino and Sakura surpassed me. I found it hard not to burst into tears every time I walked pass them. They were stronger than me.

_They were always stronger than me._

I couldn't show my face to the public.

Everyday I ran to the forest and climbed a tree, sitting on a branch, willing the day to end.

_Forever_.

It wasn't enough.

So I brought the knife and cut. I didn't care anymore if someone found me. And someone did. But it wasn't who I expected.

Hinata.

She ruined it. My perfect escape.

She claimed she had just seen the blood pour from the tree and decided to investigate. I didn't believe her.

We stayed in the tree for what felt like forever. Then she wanted me to go to a hospital.

Then I screamed.

Then I attacked her.

But I was too weak.

_Always too weak._

She overpowered me and took my kunai.

_My special kunai._

I begged her. I begged her to give back my precious. She was cruel.

She refused. "It's not good for you", she explained. But I didn't listen. All I wanted was precious.

"Please", I cried, tears running down my face, blotting my vision.

"TenTen", she began. "You don't need this".

"You don't understand", I shrieked and I fell to the ground, a shaking mess.

"TenTen, please you have so much to offer to this world".

"HA ha…Ha ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha aha aha ha aha", I laughed and cried maniacally.

"Things to offer, you must be joking me". The massive irony was too much too take. I was exploding now, emotions spewing around everywhere, infecting every crevice on the ground.

Then I stopped.

Then all I felt was softness. Like a bunny, or a pillow.

I had felt this heavenly sensation on my lips.

Hinata was kissing me.

I couldn't help kissing her back.

It was like the regret was leaving me.

It was like that one kiss made it all better.

But did it?

My body answered yes as we pulled apart and Hinata looked me right in the eye.

Why didn't I notice?

Her eyes were so pretty.

Why didn't I recall?

Hinata never bullied me or hated me. In fact didn't she give me a birthday present last year? It was lying in the fire. Hinata was always well, ummmmm…maybe nice?

Maybe I was so deep in my own little perception of the world that I forgot. Maybe some people did love me?

_Maybe._

I smile for one in my life.


	2. Bitter frostbite in the ghostly lava

**TenTen's Lament chapter 2, bitter frostbite in the lava.**

**I have decided to add a chapter to this story and I may update even more if I get at least 1 review.**

**Not a lot to ask for right? (probably is).**

**If you have any constructive criticism about this chapter or the story in general, review, or PM me.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

I had never noticed her before. But I saw her with a rainbow of colours now. The soft mane of hair that flowed gracefully down her cotton white face. The way her pristine face drunk the sun and absorbed its gentle warmth. The way her eyes calmed and sparkled, though it was only of pearly flavour. I saw her in front of me, confidence radiating out her small body, so more outgoing than the usually shy, conceited Hinata. I watched slowly as she guided her hands towards mine and clasped her hand lovingly around it. So many questions whirred in my head, letting the obvious ones that were forming glide out of my parched mouth.

"You like me?"

Hinata nodded instantly, giving a decisive end to my question. Then she spoke in an adamant but caring voice, "I always liked you". Now I knew she was lying. How could anyone have ever loved me? I was just a….a…

I traveled back to the conversation that me, Ino and Sakura held, two years ago. The conversation that had only enhanced the need to cut. Cut until the undying pain ceased its brutal assault. I watched myself as I was taunted, verbal abuse stinging my soul and letting out the dark demon within my soul. I watched as they cut me down from the inside and mashed my guts into the unforgiving ground. But it didn't spare me the pain. I always had to feel the pain.

_Bitch, whore, slut_, weak…..

Hinata's P.O.V

Had TenTen fainted from blood loss? Had I done this? Was I responsible?

My mind chattered to my body worriedly, as I sprinted to Konoha Village, TenTen slumped on my back. Blood was staining my once clean clothes as I desperately hoped that TenTen would wake up.

_Please._

Two years earlier – to current day.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I watched as TenTen was easily disposed of in the first round of the fighting stage in the Chunin Exams. I yelped quietly as her back slammed into the opposing fan, watching as pecks of blood spurted from her mouth. I noticed that mixed with the pain, disappointment blended in with her facial expression. I watched with soft sadness as she was placed on a stretcher and moved away to the infirmary.

_Why didn't I cheer for her?_

Maybe because I was shy.

A little girl, too shy to speak her mind. And to shy to convey the feelings she felt deeply in her heart.

_Too afraid._

She had expectations to fill. To be strong, for the Hyuugas. To be strong for her father.

_Too be strong for TenTen._

Because she was in love, as naive as it might sound. Not with Naruto, as some people assumed but with a girl.

TenTen.

Why? Because she had cast a mesmerizing spell on me by accident. I remember seeing her for the first time, just a few days ago, in the Chunin Exam centre, the starting place for the exam. I remember seeing her striking face, before anything else. I had gazed at her chocolate, brown eyes that you could gaze at for eternity. Those eyes, so beautiful.

_So deadly_.

I instantly fell in love with her cute buns that made her as huggable as a baby panda. Her physique was promising too. She looked extremely healthy and obviously participated in athletic events as her body boasted soft muscles and graceful flexibility. She was exquisite. But I knew nothing would happen. True love never happened in real life. Only perceptional love was alive. Perceptions of other feelings, looks and deep emotions.

But this seemed so real.

But I was too shy. Too smart. If my dad found out that I was a lesbian my life would end. Literally. So I kept these lustful emotions bottled up, keeping them away from everyone, to safe myself.

_To safe my soul._

So life went on. But my concern for TenTen only grew to astronomical heights. I always noticed the little things. Little things that gouged deeper than any rusty knife.

I watched as she lost weight.

How bags protruded from her lovely eyes, turning them to depressive grays.

I watched as she fell apart and no one did anything, not even me. Because I was too scared. Too scared to speak my mind. All other things in my life lost a little meaning as I found my self transfixed on two things. TenTen and training. I trained, not only to make myself stronger, but to help TenTen. I used training as a method to slowly boost my confidence. To grow stronger in every aspect.

I concentrated.

I tried hard.

But TenTen didn't get any better. I saw her quiver every time she passed someone, like she would burst out into tears. Two years had blazed by, but I couldn't care to notice. I had grown stronger, physically and mentally and it was time.

I searched around for TenTen in the village, but headed to the forest when I couldn't find her anywhere in the village. I found her, bleeding profusely as I tried to calm her down. I kept up a confident demeanor, even though I was screaming to myself inside.

_She cut herself and you did nothing._

She needed your help and you acted like the rest. You effectively batted a blind eye as she suffered. 

_You let it happen._

I was a fool.

But I couldn't go back in time. I could still help TenTen now, though. As I took the kunai out of her hand she screamed and shrieked. It looked pathetic. But all I could feel was sympathy. So I did something that I had wanted to do for so long. Something that would stop her from crying, from suffering. At least for a minute.

I kissed her.

And she kissed me back.

I was in the temple of bliss now, admiring its breathtaking scenery. Until it exploded into a fiery mess of barren earth. It exploded as TenTen fainted and I wished I was stronger. For me and for her.

_So weak._

_TenTen P.O.V_

_I never believed in god. Luckily there was an equally as amazing deity that led me to the shimmering light that called to me. I gladly ran to it; until I was interrupted by a sharp blade slicing my head open. I screamed and fell, blood and horror leaving my souls hungry mouth. I never made it to the light. Life was too cruel for that. _

_Anti-depressants would never heal this wound._


	3. The infinity forest

**Yay New chapter!**

**I like this story. It is only my second multi-chap fic but I will continue it. Hopefully it will get some reviews, but whatever. **

**I do realize that there isn't THAT much TenTen in this chapter, but when she wakes up I will give her far more writing.**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Hinata P.O.V**

I arrived at the gates of Konoha city in record time as I desperately tried to quell the tears the wanted to burst out of my shaken heart.

_Too much to handle._

I faintly saw the shocked expressions on Izumo and Kotetsus face as I ran as fast as my tired legs could carry me, to the hospital. The hospital would heal some of TenTen's wounds.

_But not all of them._

But that fact was irrelevant. Healing her crippled optimism would take far more time and effort to heal. But it would be okay in the end. Maybe then, me and her could get together. As a couple. But that was a long way away, I mused as I saw the outlines of the hospital in my fantastic, precision vision. There it was. The first step to healing the ….broken individual that was called TenTen. That TenTen was broken. But I would help invent a new TenTen. A TenTen that was happy. A TenTen who had a live to live.

I roughly kicked the door open and demanded some immediate help. I couldn't care less that every patron in the hospital looked at me in astonishment, accustomed to the quiet, gentle Hinata. But that Hinata had left. Now in her stead the new Hinata stood. Proudly.

Some doctors quickly grabbed TenTen off my back and I caught a glimpse of TenTens gruesome wounds, as she was led away. She had bled so much blood. _Too much blood_.

A kind looking nurse approached me as I stood there, my mind in the blackened storm clouds.

"Deary, we will take could care of your friend". "If you want, you could go back to your home".

Home?

My home had nothing homelike in it. It held a family that secretly despised me. A father with expectations to high, a sister who was already surpassing me. I hated my 'Home'. But there was a warm set of clothes in my home. A set of clothes and a bed. A comfy, soft bed that might just put my mind of the worry. _The worry for TenTen._ So I politely agreed to the lady and made my way home, eager for my blood ridden clothes to be washed. _To purge the unforgiving event out of my mind._

_**TenTen P.O.V**_

I was running away. Running away from my life. The life that had spat on me. The life that held no light. But swarms of mutated dark spots.

So I ran.

I ran from reality. I ran into the pith – black castle, hiding me from my messed up world. Watching the darkness as it enveloped me. As it pulled me closer.

_Closer to the eternal darkness._

It reminded me of the radiant light that had resulted in sour pain and sweet death.

But I was reborn.

Reborn into the dim darkness, which grew progressively darker and darker. Until I ran into the castle and all I felt was darkness.

I welcomed it.

It was so calm, so forgiving. But as I realized time and time again. Life was so cruel.

Before I could be sucked into the dark I teleported. I teleported to the world of lies. The world where truth didn't lie. A world with abundant love and optimism.

_Lies._

I screamed.

I screamed so loud.

But the sound traveled nowhere. It was absorbed like my perseverance and will. Absorbed like my optimism…then a pitch less scream erupted from the bruised ground and I fell. _Down to the pit of agony._

**Hinata P.O.V**

As I watched the blood clotted water drain down the sink, I pondered on what I would do today. I could train, socialize with Sakura and Ino, or…..go see TenTen.

No!

I couldn't see her. It would be only opening and infecting old wounds. But she was the only thing on my mind. Maybe a two minute checkup would be okay. That wasn't succumbing to my slight obsession.

_Right?_

Every step felt heavier as I took the short walk to Konoha hospital. Whats if TenTen was awake. Would I be able to stand my ground? Would she hate me? Despise me after I took her special kunai away from her. I didn't have it with me. I had left in the forest, along with two Hinatas. The unloved one and the one which may have a chance.

_My only chance._

My feet crunched heavily as I took another slow step, gliding to the inevitable torture that I had to endure. _Another small step backwards._

**TenTen P.O.V**

The vortex gladly accepted me as I sailed through space, into the black hole that plagued me everyday. The vortex that led to everywhere. That was the problem. I didn't want to go somewhere. I just want to die.

_Alone?_

But the vortex vacuumed me up and it transferred me to a …..forest? It was pretty, I had to admit.

The mighty oaks towered over all, shedding a thin layer of shadow in its wake. An assortment of beautiful flowers lined the earthy floor, shining in eloquent beauty.

My glimpse turned to a small rose, bright red in colour. It was wilting slightly. But I overshadowed that fact. The delicate shower of amazing quality was enough for me. I noticed the precious dew that clinged to its electrifying petals. I noticed the razor sharp thorns that lay on its stem. I noticed its outside beauty, but felt a strange connection to its inner beauty.

It's wilting now.

But its degree of conception is too great for my brain to handle. I tear my attention away from the flower and as I do, the flower dies.

_The flower represents me perfectly._

I continue to explore the forest, not knowing that it is dying behind me.

I finish exploring the forest.

_And I die_.

**Hinata P.O.V**

I ask the nurse at the reception desk to see TenTen. She tells me that she is in room 18. _TenTens favourite number._

I walk purposely slow to the room, procrastinating the encounter. "She's probably just asleep", I tell myself, as I open the door and see a lone figure lying on the hospitable hospital bed. She's asleep. I am grateful for that. I can't handle a confrontation with her yet. But I can't help but worry. She's not dead. But I know that she is practically dead inside.

How much blood did she really lose? I would ask this question to a nurse later, now I had to inspect TenTen myself. I needed to know the truth.

I crept slowly to her bed and gently eased the clothing away from her arm, leaving it bare to my eyes.

I knew it.

But it was still impossibly hard to accept.

There were so many cuts.

The degree of size varied greatly. Some were more vicious than other. _So deep._ I couldn't breath. Not with the guilt which was threatening to constrict me. I let go of her hand and ran. I ignored the questioning shouts I received from nearby nurses. All I knew was one thing. _I had caused this._

All questions about blood loss were forgotten.


	4. Rusted Cage

**New Chapter!**

**Please review, even if you think my story is failure incarnate. I NEED constructive crtisizm. I would like to thank all of you who are enjoying this story. Also this has been the longest update yet (by a little bit).**

**Warning: Slight supernatural themes and Dark Themes**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**TenTens P.O.V**

All I can see is a tiny pinpoint of light, flailing in the distance. Watching me discreetly as it judges me. After hours of tortuous waiting it makes up its mind. It walks slowly towards me, its shining brilliance slowly shattering as it draws closer to me. It is amazingly dim when it is just a metre away. It doesn't draw one step closer. If it did it would be enveloped with sadistic nothingness, clawing blindly for a way out of it malicious grasp. My face stays quite and stoic while I wait for it to make next move.

More time passes as we stand our ground, trying to trick the other, prodding them into a fatal mistake. The suspense, cutting into every living crevice, eager to see the victor. The excitement, lusting for the bitter anguish that one of us would face.

My eyes bored into the dimmed light as it slowly formed into a grey mass. I didn't even batter an eye as the form was manipulated into my father. Just one of the lone figures that plagued my very existence, punching and kicking it whenever I had found short lived happiness. It had quarantined my perfectionist potential, twisting a fat blade into its spine. I watched in disgust as a grotesque grin formed onto his pale, dry lips. He looked me straight in the eye, a pale glow emanating from his cold stare. He stood there, just staring at me hungrily, waiting for me to do something.

But he couldn't affect me here. There was no way in hell that that ugly, prideful goat would make me feel worse about my life. I wouldn't let him take another swipe at my already swollen life. Not after he had already left his all those mark years ago, when I was just a baby. He had no right to kill me, to leave me here on this world. He had no right to make me fend for my self.

It was my father that had built the first part of the cage that had imprisoned me. The cage that had seeped in a vicious toxin that had strangled me, pulling me away from everything I needed to survive. Or at least the things that had made live enjoyable. But my father didn't have the key to this cage. The figure who had tied all the pieces together had the key. The lone soul who I would never find, until the day that I died, only to fall back to the darkness, only to remember the pain and suffering. It would never leave me alone, and it was inevitable.

My gaze lingered back slowly to my father, snapping away from my blackened, tainted thoughts.

"I love you TenTen".

"You are amazing".

"You have so much ahead of you".

"You are perfect".

I watched, paralyzed as he continued. He was spiting out utter, tripe obviously desperate for a reaction, the same haunting grin plastered on his face as he continued to spit out unregistered words. I chuckled extremely softly and replied, a lone tear trailing down my plump cheek.

"I hate you too".

I watched as he dematerialized before my very eyes, his whole body mixing together as he exploded in might. I watched as parts of him rematerialized and died again, mutating. I heard him as he screamed and preached hatred at me. That was what he really wanted to say. He only needed some sense banged into his brain. I looked frantically at the nothingness around me, cracking and tearing from the destruction my father was making. The nothingness that had been kind and harsh to me, cleaning the wound only to make it deeper. I screamed at him to stop, yelling to empty air. His head completely rematerialized one more time, only to have tears streaming down his wrinkled face, the grin turned to a shrieking mess of loneliness. But there was absolutely no way that I would pity him.

His face descended back to nothing and imploded, with the rest of his matter. It imploded, triggering the meaningful nothingness to implode to. Everything imploded, especially me. I didn't even get a chance to scream uselessly. I didn't even get another gulp of air to comfort my lungs.

_Not even a chance._

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I couldn't control the overpowering guilt which threatened to overwhelm my very will to live. I couldn't deal with the immense pain, loss and despair that had entered my life in the course of such a small period. I couldn't believe that just one, lost person could have such an effect on me. To think, when I had shut other people out of my life with my seemingly obsessive shyness, I had yet to feel such searing feelings. Love, could do that to a person. I just never thought it could do that to me.

I asked myself why I had confronted TenTen in the trees; ignoring the fact that I actually had no idea it was TenTen in the beginning. It was just an assumption that she may have been in the forest. I only checked the tree because of the waves of free falling blood that billowed like rain. It was just chance. But it happened. It was a cursed blessing, helping me believe in love only to smash me against the ground. It was just a little taste of sensational sweetness, which turned to black coal. The aftermath had metamorphasized the coal into a sleek, sharp whip that sliced my bare back every time I thought about TenTen, letting me bleed to death.

Because lets face it, love was so complicated, just like a puzzle which had a billion pieces. Put one piece out of place and all you feel is hurt. Soon you get so frustrated with the puzzle that you throw it away or burn it, to create fumes that would poison you, saving you from the nagging repition that is your life and puzzle, your short love. To run away and die, to flee the backstabbing feeling that you and another feel about eachother. The ultimate tool of assassination.

I'm on the earthy ground now, watching the random pattern consume my vision, letting them flow through my conflictions, calming them down from the accelerated state. I was still puffing from the run from TenTen's bed, the fastest time I had ever ran. I continued to stare at the normal ground, barely noticing the drops of rain fall from the sky, quickly coating me with a layer of dampness. I didn't attempt to avoid the onslaught of rain. It masked my insecurities. It masked the tears that flowed freely like waterfalls from my already dry eyes. What would tomorrow bring?

**TenTen's P.O.V**

Enough was enough. I was tired of the disappointment. Tired of being useless and depressed. Tired of being in this nightmarish world, which treated me like I was the enemy. This was the world that I had created. It wasn't aloud to betray me. I wouldn't let it hurt me any more.

I strode purposely towards where it lived, ignoring the snarled growls that met me on the way. They could go die in a bottomless hole and in their last glimpse watch in awe as I destroy their leader. My pace increased as I continued my journey, adrenaline slowly coursing through my bloodstained veins, smirking at the damage I would course to the leader.

The master of this world. The leader who had caused me turmoil and stinging tears. The one who had held out the candy of surrender, beckoning for me to take just one little bite. A bite to end everything. To give him everything. I wouldn't lose, though.

I conjured a kunai from the rich air that surrounded me. I cast a spell of courage on my aura, feeling the energy flow around me. I let the power flow through my hands, linking together in a sphere of perfect energy, waiting to kill the target. I was ready to face him.

He couldn't do anything. All he had were weapons designed for crippling my emotions. It wouldn't work this time. I wouldn't let him push me around. I would break free of the chains that had inflicted a nasty red sore around me arms and legs. I would break free from the chain that had been built so very long ago.

I could do it. With Hinata's help.

I was flying now. Flying to his house, letting the energy ball consume his quaint cottage, slicing his head off with the kunai and falling to the ground, exhausted. Sleeping soundly in the dream, next to Neji, his face contorted in pain…and regret. I slept soundly for once, even though it was the first time ever. I had defeated him, but there were others. Neji was just one of them. There were so many more to vanquish.

**Hinata P.O.V**

I had curled up in a ball long ago. I had been exposed to so much rain. So many tears. All I could feel was a numbing coldness, while I let myself cling to despair. It was the only thing I had left.

_What about TenTen._

I let the reapers grab wildly at me in the peaceful dark.


	5. Reminiscing

TenTens Lament Chapter 5 – Reminiscing

Authors note:

**Wow I haven't updated in so long D:. Well this is a snippet more of the story and I have plans to update it a lot more. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**2 Years Earlier**

Hinata's P.O.V

Hinata sat peacefully on a warm wooden bench admiring Konohas lustrous nature, on a warm but windy day. She was on the outskirts of town, content to just sit and think. So many things whirled around, trying to get her utmost attention. But there was so much to worry about. She soon came to the conclusion that it was a bad idea to sit and do nothing. She should be training hard to please her father._ To please Naruto….._

Just before she sat up she heard someone say her name.

"Hinata"!

I turned to the direction of the yell and saw TenTen running towards me.

"H-h-h-ey TenTen" I started shyly.

"how have you been"?

"I've been alright", she replied hastily, though there was something off putting about her voice, that Hinata couldn't identify.

She didn't really know TenTen that well. She hadent talked to her too much, except a few snippets when there paths crossed.

Usually when her and her team had come to the manor, looking for Neji.

"Well that's good", TenTen replied cheerfully, plopping herself on the now cooler bench.

I hesitantly sat down beside her, not wanting to be rude, but after a few minutes of silence I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. I was about to break the silence when TenTen beat it to me. "Lovely day isn't it", she mused, staring into the sun soaked sky.

"I could stay here for hours letting the forgiving sky blanket me, letting my worries pass in the wind"

Then suddenly out of know where Hinata noticed that TenTens eyes were starting to water.

"A-a-a-re you okay TenTen"? 

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry about that TenTen mumbled brushing the tears away.

"M-my eyes got a bit watery that's all", she told me.

She then got up and left in a hurry.

I sat there watching TenTens retreating figure and wondering what was that all about?

Confused and slightly worried, Hinata got up and forgot all about training. Instead she resorted to going home, safe to numb away the day and to reminisce about the eventful encounter. "There was obviously more to TenTen than Hinata imagined", she mused to herself. If she was wrong or right would be answered in roughly two years.


End file.
